


Dan Might Be on Fire

by spacepasta



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan
Genre: I tired to write smut for the first time, M/M, PWP, Phan - Freeform, Porn Without Plot, University AU, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacepasta/pseuds/spacepasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(University AU) All Dan wants to do is pass Uni and become a lawyer to impress his parents. However, the man in the dorm next door has other ideas. With his raucous parties every night, there's no way anyone could study under these conditions. Add on to the fact that it's the week before Finals, and Dan had just about had enough. However, when he goes over to confront the boy in question, fate might have other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan Might Be on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first go at writing smut. Yes it sucks. And yes nobody is following what they are actually like in real life. I ....tried? Is that enough? Because I'm gonna be honest here, I had to Google how to even write this mess of a story and I'm still cringing at the fact that I wrote the word for male genitalia. It's safe to say that I'm not going to be the next Fifty Shades of Grey author. Is that a good thing? I'm not even sure anymore.

He swore to God the room was vibrating. At least that's what it felt like being surrounded by the incredibly loud rock music that seeped in through the walls like a green slime and suffocated him. He had to focus. There was never more of a need to get through whatever lawyer notes were sitting in front of him on his bed, the handwriting whirling and swirling with his pathetic attempts to read it. There was no use. Not anymore tonight. In fact, Dan would be lucky to get more than four hours sleep with the regular party antics that always took place in the next dorm over. Rolling his eyes and slamming the expensive textbook closed with the spiral notebook still inside, the brown haired man tried to think of his next option.

He could go over there, but that would involve too many drunk people and terrifying circumstances. He could always find the Resident Adviser, who should be stopping all of this anyway, but it was likely he was stumbling around the room drunk as well, considering he was about the worst adult to ever put in such a position. Besides, that would require tattling, and Dan prided himself on being in diapers the last time he had done such a thing. Yes, it was a strange thing to be happy with, but it meant that the young man could be trusted. 

The door burst open, and the fluorescent light from the hallway dominated whatever the small desk lamp was providing. Like the monster from the horror movie, a figure exited the lighted space and entered the small dorm, proving himself as the adult in charge of all of these idiots himself. Judging from his saunter and the way his smile seemed not fully there, he had tried something. Whatever it might be, Dan really didn't want to know, but it was something, and it was something strong.

“Bathroom.” The word was stumbled upon, shaken up and stuttered, like a dry martini from hell. Moving like a zombie, the elder man managed to find the bathroom with minimal damage, falling to his knees and crawling to the porcelain bowl as if it was his mecca. The noises that followed were too gross to even describe, but the smell of vomit forced it's way into Dan's nose.

“That's it! I'm sick of this!” The tall man jumped from his bed, clenching his fists as he prepared himself mentally to step into the party scene. 

“Can you get me a pillow?” The voice from the bathroom was very whiny, and if had not belonged to an annoying drunk person, Dan would've tended to the request in a much nicer way. However, this was the third time this week this had happened, and the thin man was getting quite sick of dealing with his superiors antics. 

“Here.” A pillow was tossed into the bathroom, and he tried to ignore the squeal of glee the other person made upon finding their treasure on the floor.

Even the hallway was sidesplittingly loud. It was like the inside of an Areopostale store, times ten, with the smell of vomit and drugs replacing the smells of cheap perfume and lotion. And at this point, it wasn't like the Uni student gave a damn. He closed the gap between the two bedrooms and threw open the door with all the strength the man could muster. Immediately he was greeted with the darkened forms of people grinding on each other and what had to be music so loud you could hear it from Mars. Recovering quickly from flinching back, the man set off to find the target. 

He was at the back of the room, talking to someone rather loudly about Fall Out Boy and their new album. If this wasn't a trip to yell at the elder man, he would've joined in on the conversation, maybe even discussed the topic with excitement. However, now was not the time or place. Gaining up all of the courage from everywhere in his body, the younger man tapped the other on the shoulder.  
“Wha?” It took the other a second to turn around and when he did, Dan swore he saw the most blindingly blue eyes ever. They were like little oceans in and of themselves. “Hey Mate! You finally here for a party?” Though older, the blue-eyed man was a bit shorter, and Dan's mocha colored eyes had to look down at him to have this conversation. No matter. This would hopefully get his point across more.

“No, I'm not here for the party or a party of any kind of party! It's practically one in the morning the week before my exams! There are other people in this dorm too!”He was trying not to yell, good God was he trying not to yell. He was also trying not to stare at the shorter man, seeing as he was beautiful, and strangely not the party type. It had to be his roommate that started it all. There was no way such a raucous occasion was thrown together by a man who looked so adorable.

“Dude, have a little fun! We don't have class tomorrow and it's not like we can't study then! Live a little!” From the way he was slurring slightly, the unnamed man was already a bit drunk. Dan rolled his eyes, though said not a word, deciding it was useless to argue with this student. With the way he was talking, it would make more sense to try and reason with a light post. 

And from there, it escalated out of control quickly. Dan had one drink, and then another, and then another, and after that he lost count. The man knew he had been dancing, something he almost never did in public, and he remembered attempting to chat up the new Fall Out Boy album, though his tongue felt too large to make much sense. It was all good fun, even if the cause had been forgotten in favor of a good time. And the best part? This man who he had practically cornered when he first got here, was now showing him around the party, making him laugh and introducing him to people he had never known before.

“Wow, this is great!” A brush of Phil's hand against Dan's made him feel breathless for a second. It all passed, leading the boy to wonder if it was the alcohol or his actual wanting, but soon enough, the shorter man had grabbed his hand to introduce him to another lawyer man and the feeling stirred again. He gulped, noticing the way that the black haired man kept his hand protectively in the others the whole time they where talking, and the way that he seemed to be searching him up and down every time they gazed at each other, like there were answers in that face he wanted to find. 

“Isn't it though?” The response was fully of laughter, the kind that seemed all too giddy yet all too normal at the same time. Dan wasn't entirely sure how to respond, if he could respond at all, and attempted to swallow the lump in his throat that was forming quickly. 

It might have been an accident, but Phil was whispering a secret to Dan somewhere along the line and his breath got on the others ear. It was a strange turn on, but it tickled and pricked all at once like a syringe with a felt body and metal tip. And Phil, with apparently no filter or sense when to stop, did it again and again and again. They had been hanging with each other since the time Dan had got there, there, talking and laughing and being great mates all night, so it was no surprise that Phil was attempting to tell Dan something about... his mom? Dan didn't know, it didn't made any sense and he was honestly surprised the man could even stay awake at all, considering some of the much bigger patrons of said party were passed out on the couch already.

“Let's go to my room.” Phil's whisper in Dan's ear was strange, but the burst of energy inside of him wasn't. The brown haired man obeyed quickly, allowing the other to pull him through the mess of people still dancing and people spread out like scenery in some weird play, till they reached his room. 

And from there, it all started.

He slammed Dan against the door, kissing him on the lips in an extremely gentle way. He had the taller boy's arms pinned to the wooden door, with just enough room to back out if he felt unsafe. Dan, wanting nothing more than to plunge forward, kissed him back.

They made out against his door for a while, the blaring music fading into the background as if it were never there in the first place. Until Dan took a chance and gently bit Phil's tongue, not caring if he did anything right or wrong at this point. This was where they were now, and this is exactly where Dan wanted to be.

The door was opened, and Dan was led onto Phil's dorm mates bed, the neat covers no match for the two boys who were on fire. Shoes and socks were thrown around the room, shirts practically torn in the frantic haste to remove clothing. Once they were both shirtless and panting, the two took a second to breathe, staring at each other with lust and possibly love. It all began in a rush again, with Phil tracing his name into Dan's collarbone with his fingertip, making each repetition harder and harder until he was scratching the other boy. And Dan couldn't say he hated it. The boy in question was gently scratching Phil's back, running his fingernails up and down in a way that tantalized the elder. The blue eyed boy was going to moan, but, getting an idea, Dan covered his mouth firmly with the other hand, denying him the cry of pleasure he wanted.

Phil, not one to be beat, stopped scratching Dan and blew gently on the area, making sure the other man felt the tingle there from all of his work. Grabbing onto both of his shoulders, he pushed him onto the bed and smiled mischievously, lowering himself towards Dan's belt. The boy could hardly stand it as he took off the entire belt with his teeth, making sure to brush by the dick as much as possible. With the belt out of the way, he wrapped his fingers in Dan's belt loops, watching as the other boy quickly fumbled and tore off Phils belt and got a hold of his jeans, and they pulled, revealing two sets of boxer briefs and two very erect men. 

When the two woke up the next morning, the memory was fierce and fresh in their minds, painted as if on the world's greatest canvas. Their heads pounded, though they weren't sure if the smell of each others cologne was more intoxicating or the alcohol. Phil's belt was broken, having been torn from his hips, and both had scratch marks all over their skin. Dan had the pleasure of the others name being drawn from small scratches, and quickly borrowed a sweater to hide any questions. Their insides were still alight, as if the fairies of sex had spoken to them and allowed them to have this moment forever. 

“Am I the only one who's starving?” Phil had since given up on his belt, though he was quite amused by the gentle love bite on his right hip. Now he was holding his stomach and kneeling on the bed, giving the most adorable face Dan had ever seen. Damn it, he thought this would've been a one night stand. One night where he got to live out his dream and explore whatever sexuality he wanted, and then it was back to vanilla ice and papers about law. Not this. Not some adorable man suggesting breakfast. Not him who was actually about to take the offer.

“Nope. I think we need something greasy. My head is pounding.” Phil got off of the bed, nodded and opening the door for the man who was a step behind. Together, hand in hand, they walked down to breakfast.


End file.
